Sempre você
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Cinco vezes em que poderia ter sido destino (e uma vez que talvez seja). / Oneshot / BBxRae


**Sempre você**

* * *

Cinco formas em que poderia ter sido destino (e uma vez que talvez seja)

* * *

 **I.**

Poderia ter sido em outra vida. A ideia de um romance escrito nas estrelas, tão comum no imaginário das pessoas na Terra, um amor que ultrapasse limites de tempo e de vida, de duas almas desesperadas por terem seu final feliz.

Poderia ter sido uma tragédia, dessas que fazem com que os envolvidos e os espectadores sejam marcados pela ideia do que poderia ter sido.

Poderiam estar em lados oposto. O que gritava mais "destino" do que amores proibidos?

Idade média. Ela, perseguida por ser bruxa. Ele, cavaleiro, guardião da cidade.

Como não podia deixar de ser, ao gosto da ironia desse cenário do destino, a ele seria a dada a ordem de que participasse do cerco para pegar a bruxa que tanto aterrorizava os cidadãos e que diziam ter jogado uma maldição no feudo inteiro.

Chamavam-na _The Raven_ e ela era a responsável pelo desastre da colheita do ano, a doença negra desconhecida que assolava e cada vez levava mais pessoas e a morte do herdeiro de seu senhor e suserano no parto. Era isso que ele sabia. Eram as histórias que ouvia. Ela era uma herege, que usava ervas para curas e não respeitava os dias de missa ou a palavra dos membros do clero. Odiava-a, como era o correto, como faziam todos os bons homens e mulheres daquele lugar.

Garfield era só mais um entre os cavaleiros que a procuravam naquele dia. Depois da atribuição da morte do herdeiro ao trono pela bruxa que dias antes teria se esbarrado na rainha – um grande sinal de mau agouro, com certeza – o rei ordenou que fossem atrás dela.

Reviraram a cidade, mas não acharam pistas e muitos cidadãos se recusavam a entrega-la por terem sido curados pelas magias da bruxa. Ela os havia envenenado e eles também deveriam pagar, para terem suas almas expurgadas do demônio. Um grupo de cavaleiros se encarregaram de cuidar disso, mas Garfield seguiu em frente com mais alguns companheiros.

E como queriam os caprichos da realidade que aqui criamos, seu pequeno grupo decidiu se separar e revistar as casas que faltavam. Garfield não esperava ter sucesso, entrou uma pequena casa que parecia já abandonada. Pelo que sabia, os donos da casa tinham sido infectados pela doença negra, e já haviam morrido a tempos.

A casa estava escura, as janelas deixadas fechadas e Garfield mal via aonde pisava. Mas pensou ter visto um vulto e o seguiu. O vulto acelerou e ele também.

\- Pare onde está! Agora! – Disse, embora, como previsse, o vulto não lhe obedecera. Puxou a espada, pronto para atacar.

Com seu treinamento e preparo, era rápido e logo encurralou o vulto que por um momento foi atingido por um raio de luz do sol, vindo de uma fresta no teto que iluminou seu rosto e pode ver se tratar de uma mulher jovem, da sua idade, diria.

A mulher, encurralada na parede, pareceu resignada.

\- Está certo. Você me pegou. Eu me entrego. – Sua voz era ausente de qualquer emoção, como de alguém que há muito já esperava esse momento e ele não compreendeu.

\- Quer que eu te leve... ? – Ele mesmo ficara confuso. Até onde sabia, correr de um cavaleiro não era exatamente a pior ofensa do mundo. Não para ele, pelo menos. Esperava interroga-la, antes de decidir se a levaria ou não.

\- Me leve ao seu senhor, não é isso que vieram fazer? – Ela repetiu, mantendo o tom.

\- Espera, _você... Você é... The Raven?!_ \- Era verdade que o jovem, por mais que nutrisse um ódio pela figura, nunca a havia visto. Seu trabalho era dentro das áreas do castelo e raramente saia se não em missão. Tinha uma descrição básica de que ela era de estatura baixa, tinha cabelos e olhos negros como a doença que espalhava e era branca como um cadáver.

Ela deu um passo à frente e a luz passou a ilumina-la novamente e ele pode vê-la melhor.

Viu que a descrição não estava exatamente errada, mas viu mais que isso; Viu que ela parecia frágil, delicada, tinha um rosto bonito e que ainda tinha traços que lhe faziam parecer mais menina que mulher. Viu que a pele clara podia ser pálida, mas não diferente de tantos outros que ali moravam. Não parecia ser fria ao toque, como diziam que seria, como um corpo sem vida. Não tinha nada de anormal ou demoníaco na aparência dela. Nem ao menos era como lhe diziam que seriam os enviados do demônio – provocantes, de aparência incrivelmente bela, mulheres que mostravam seus corpos mais do que a decência permitia. Ela estava vestida de modo simples e comportado e não tinha tantas curvas. Era bonita, mas reconhecia que haviam mulheres mais atraentes, dentro e fora do castelo. Sua beleza era delicada e natural, como de qualquer boa moça na cidade.

Seus olhos não eram exatamente negros, mas de um tom diferente, violeta, lhe parecia. Era o único detalhe realmente único que poderia dizer sobre sua aparência, mas não era a cor que lhe chamava a atenção. Era como seus olhos não mostravam medo, apenas determinação e um força que fez com que ele, sem perceber, abaixasse um pouco a arma que segurava e fitasse aqueles olhos como se neles fosse encontrar todas as respostas para as perguntas que não poderiam ser feitas.

\- Você... Não parece ser ruim. – Disse ele por fim e ela pareceu também estudá-lo, de cima a baixo, como que avaliando que tipo de pessoa ele seria. Sentiu vergonha, não era tão forte ou tão excepcional quanto outros cavaleiros. Era pouco mais que um aprendiz, bom no que fazia, mas nada extraordinário. De armadura porém, não parecia diferente de qualquer um dos outros. Era só mais um numa multidão e sentiu vontade de tirar o capacete, num súbito desejo de que ela visse seu rosto, mas não o fez.

\- Não é isso que todos dizem. – Ela falou, sua voz um pouco menos sem emoção. E ela continuava o olhando e não tentava fugir, apenas parecia querer saber o que mais ele diria. – Você veio me prender, me levar para ser executada. – Não era uma pergunta, mas sentiu como se de certa forma fosse.

\- Eu... Vim. – Confessou, envergonhado sem saber exatamente o porquê, abaixando o olhar. – Mas eu não sabia que você- você era tão jovem.

\- Não faz diferença aos sacerdotes ou para o rei.

\- Faz diferença para mim!

Ficou incomodado com a própria fala, sabendo o quão errado estava, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguindo calar o seu próprio senso de justiça. E ela, ela continuava lá, e não tinha medo. Ela sabia que ele não ia fazer nada e ele se irritava com isso. Deveria fazer algo, mesmo que fosse para provar que poderia fazer, se quisesse.

\- Você é mesmo uma bruxa? – Perguntou, voltando seu olhar para ela, sua voz saindo num fio, parecendo meio assustado por perguntar algo tão tabu, como se a simples invocação da palavra fosse o suficiente para despertar o maligno.

\- O que é uma bruxa para você? – Ela, por outro lado, mantinha o tom e a tranquilidade.

\- Uma enviada do demônio. – Sussurrou. - Para destruir os homens de boa fé.

\- Não sou responsável por tudo o que dizem. É isso que posso te dizer.

Entendeu que havia mais por trás daquelas palavras.

\- Eu acho... Acho que não quero saber o que você realmente fez. Não quero saber mais nada além disso. – Engoliu em seco.

\- Então me entregue. – Ela juntou os punhos e os ergueu, oferecendo-os e seus olhos calmos já lhe diziam que ele não ia faze-lo. E ele não fez.

\- Não.

\- Sabe que vai pagar por isso. Sabe o que aconteceria se te descobrissem. Eu não tenho para onde fugir. Se não você, será outro.

Viu algo diferente nos olhos dela. Curiosidade talvez.

\- Que seja outro. Não quero ser o responsável por isso.

Ela abaixou os braços.

\- Não seria. Não é você quem dá as ordens de queimar todos aqueles que agem um pouco diferente da norma. Você só segue ordens. Como todos por aqui.

\- Sigo porque é o certo.

\- Então por que decidiu que o certo agora seria ignorar ordens claras?

Ficou novamente confuso e envergonhado.

\- Palavras tem poder. – Ela disse, se aproximando e ele apenas deixou que acontecesse. Ela pousou a mão sobre o braço que segurava a espada, que por reflexo abaixou mais até pender junto ao corpo, a arma não sendo mais nenhuma ameaça. Ela removeu a mão e ele pareceu sentir falta da presença do toque dela, embora não sentisse nada naquela armadura. – Tenha cuidado com o que fala e com quem ouve.

Ela estava próxima o suficiente para que sentisse o cheiro dela. Plantas. Plantas diversas. _As ervas que usava._

\- Você é mesmo uma bruxa. – Sussurrou e sabia que de onde ela estava era possível que visse por entre as frestas do capacete o medo em seus olhos, mas não recuou.

\- Talvez. Mas minha intenção nunca foi fazer mal a ninguém. Se te deixa mais tranquilo, a única coisa de que sou culpada é de ajudar aqueles que me pedem.

Barulhos lá fora. Ouviu seus companheiros, com certeza logo viriam atrás dele.

\- Se você me deixar ir, não são eu quem vai morrer, será você. – Ela disse, com ternura. – Não posso deixar que isso aconteça.

\- E por que se importa? Sou um cavaleiro. Vou morrer cedo e quem escolheu desrespeitar as ordens fui eu. Fuja daqui. Vá para outra cidade.

\- Por que se importa de desrespeitar as ordens por mim? Eu escolhi meu estilo de vida, eu sabia o que aconteceria. Fugir agora seria burrice. Para onde iria? Como passaria pelos outros guardas?

\- Posso te escoltar.

\- Você não é páreo para eles.

\- Não, não sou.

Ela parecia que estava pronta para rebater qualquer argumento, mas não esperava pela resposta dele e simplesmente manteve a boca aberta por alguns instantes antes de fecha-la.

Silêncio. E então, ele riu.

 _Rir._ Esse era seu maior pecado afinal, aquele do qual sempre, sempre tinha de repetir ao padre durante suas confissões e sempre ouvia um sermão a respeito. Rir era coisa do demônio. Fazia parte dos prazeres mundanos que qualquer um que queria ganhar a vida eterna tinha de lutar contra. E ele sempre perdia essa batalha.

 _Mas se ia morrer e se estava confabulando com a enviada do inimigo, o que mais poderia fazer?_

\- Acha graça o fato de que nós dois estamos prestes a morrer? – Ela perguntou, incrédula, como se não esperasse aquela atitude tão espontânea.

\- Na verdade, acho sim. – E continuou rindo. Ela acabou sorrindo, meio timidamente, como fazia a maioria das pessoas naquele tempo. Não era um tempo de risos e de alegria. A idade das trevas, era como seria chamado aquele período, afinal.

De repente fez-se silêncio lá fora. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Desviou o olhar para a direção do som e depois voltou a olha-la. Ela parecia mais perto do que antes e levou as delicadas mãos em direção ao seu capacete. Parecia curiosa, mas tímida.

\- Vá em frente. – Sussurrou, embora não soubesse o motivo do sussurro. Talvez só não quisesse quebrar o que quer que fosse que acontecia quando olhava nos olhos dela. Magia, talvez.

Ela tirou seu capacete. Se sentiu nervoso e quase desviou o olhar, mas era como se ela não deixasse. Não podia tirar os olhos dos dela.

Ela sorriu.

\- Obrigada. Eu nunca achei que seria defendida por um cavaleiro.

Ele riu. Ele não tinha como saber, mas ela estava chegando à conclusão de que gostava daquele som e sorriu um pouco mais.

\- Sinto muito por não poder ser um cavaleiro tão bom assim.

\- É perfeito para mim.

Naquele instante, ouviram a porta ser aberta com um baque e som de passos. Garfield tomou a bruxa pela mão e juntos correram e pularam a janela mais próxima.

Ela lhe ofereceu o capacete de volta, mas ele apenas recusou. Se ia morrer de qualquer jeito, que fosse vendo-a sem maiores impedimentos.

Não era preciso dizer que a fuga dos dois foi curta e que logo encontraram com outros cavaleiros, com uma fé e determinação muito mais inabalável que a do jovem Garfield. Ele lutou e a defendeu bravamente, mas não foi suficiente, como previsto.

Acabaram capturados e levados para execução em praça pública.

Ele, decapitado. Ela, queimada viva.

Mas não morreram sem antes, num breve momento enquanto estavam sendo levados pelos guardas, se olharem e rirem. E dessa vez, ela o acompanhou. Para todos os presentes, era um sinal de que o casal estava sem dúvidas endemôniado e que a bruxa tinha mexido com a cabeça do rapaz. Para os dois, era algo quase que libertador. Ele, se libertava daquele mundo cheio de regras, em que tudo era pecado e que no fundo no fundo, jamais gostara. Ela, que já nunca se conformara com a situação em que vivia, pela primeira vez não se sentia tão sozinha e tão estranha assim.

Não tinham trocado nomes, não tinham trocados beijos e todos os sentimentos ficaram apenas no campo platônico. Mas era o suficiente, a conexão de almas superava qualquer coisa física.

E se esse cenário fosse verdade e todos os outros também, seria a explicação para a força com que se conectavam em todos os universos.

 **II.**

Poderia ter sido num conto de fadas. Regado de magia e elementos que racionalmente todos sabem não existir, mas que lá no fundo, todos querem acreditar.

Mas não poderia ser um conto tradicional. Afinal, de tradicional, eles nunca tiveram nada.

Seria uma "bela e a fera" às avessas, onde não há a distinção entre um monstro e uma humana e sim de dois monstros que se encontram e juntos, são humanos.

Ela, metade demônio, vivendo escondida na Terra por sua mãe, que por mais que parecesse improvável, amava verdadeiramente a filha e tentara manter a criança longe das garras do pai.

Moravam numa pequena cidade de interior, numa casinha um pouco mais afastada das demais. Angela fazia de tudo para proteger sua filha, e não deixava ninguém saber de sua existência, com medo de que descobrissem algo e a criança fosse perseguida. A menina era poderosa, poderosa e perigosa e Angela não tinha ideia de como lidar com isso. Acabou sendo morta acidentalmente numa das manifestações dos poderes sobrenaturais da filha.

Seu nome de demônio era Orgulho, um dos sete pecados juntamente com os seis irmãos. Seu nome humano, que sua mãe lhe dera, era Rachel.

No final, não usava nem um, nem outro. Se sentindo culpada pelo acidente que tomara a vida de sua mãe, a menina fugiu para a floresta e passou a morar numa mansão abandonada que encontrara sem querer e adotara o nome Raven, em virtude das aves que faziam companhia a ela naquela parte isolada da floresta.

Raven se recusava a ter contato com qualquer outro humano, depois do que acontecera a sua mãe. Se via como um monstro, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ser um; se recusava a se curvar as vontades do sangue demoníaco, de ir atrás da voz dos irmãos que a chamavam para se juntar a eles. Ainda era diferente dos outros e não queria machucar os humanos. Era metade um deles e esse metade ainda conseguia subjugar seu lado maligno.

Vivia sozinha, se mantendo através da caça e do jardim que ela mesma cultivava nos terrenos da casa.

Sem mais o que fazer para se distrair além do contato com os animais, Raven gostava de explorar a casa onde era seu refúgio. Não sabia o que acontecera aos moradores e por vezes tinha medo de que eles voltassem. Mas, as chances era de que todos estivessem mortos – no maior quarto da casa, encontrara restos de sangue e marcas de garras. Aliás, a casa inteira parecia ter as estranhas marcas. A princípio, pensara num urso, embora soasse estranho a história de ter a casa invadida por um animal desse porte. As grades que cercavam a casa estavam intactas, sem sinal de qualquer tipo de ataque. Poderiam ter esquecido o portão aberto e o urso simplesmente entrara?

No sótão, estocava tudo dos moradores anteriores que encontrava pela frente, como as fotos do casal que ali morava e de um garotinho loiro, filho deles. A maioria das fotos do garoto tinham as mesmas marcas de garras, o que fazia Raven suspeitar mais ainda de que o que quer que tenha sido, não era um urso normal.

Vivera assim por muito tempo, mas numa noite, tudo mudou.

A floresta, sempre barulhenta por conta dos animais, estava estranhamente silenciosa naquele entardecer. Esperava ouvir os pássaros em revoada indo para seus esconderijos, mas nem isso escutara.

O que escutara foi um uivo cortante, definitivamente de um animal, mas assustadoramente expressivo como de alguém com dor, cortando a floresta silenciosa e trazendo arrepios para a moça.

Não saberia explicar que tipo de sentimento a fez sair de casa, em busca do tal animal que clamava por ajuda. Talvez fosse sua parte humana. Sabia que tinha poderes de cura. O que lhe custava a tentativa? Os animais eram suas únicas companhias e seus poderes geralmente lhe ajudavam a manter os animais calmos ao redor dela.

Colocou sua capa e enfrentou a mata. Os últimos raios do sol iluminavam seu caminho. Percebeu que os animais realmente estavam silenciosos. Silenciosos demais. E não via nenhum deles por aí, grandes ou pequenos. Não sabia dizer se era por respeito a criatura uivante ou por medo de sua presença.

Seguiu o som, que a cada passo se tornava mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo mais fraco, na medida em que a criatura abaixava o tom, perdendo as forças.

Quando finalmente estava próxima o suficiente e os uivos se reduziam a tristes murmúrios, sua primeira reação foi se assustar com o que viu. O animal não era parecido com nada que já vira antes. Se antes imaginara um lobo, era claro que a criatura enorme de presas afiadas que gemia no chão não era um, embora as orelhas certamente lhe lembrassem um pouco. Parecia uma mistura estranha de animais, um hibrido de várias espécies e ela congelou no lugar, sem saber o que fazer.

As narinas do animal tremeram e o animal a notara, erguendo a cabeça e abrindo os olhos. Ela deu um passo para trás; A criatura apenas continuou a olhando, os olhos tristes e emotivos. Depois de um tempo observando a garota, deitou a cabeça novamente e semicerrou os olhos. Respirava com dificuldade e Raven podia ver o sangue.

Decidiu tentar se aproximar. A criatura nem se mexeu. Por fim, cruzou a distância entre eles e se ajoelhou ao lado do animal. Agora, ele voltara a observá-la, os olhos sem muita vida. Ergueu a mão, tentando toca-lo e ele se encolheu, chorando baixinho.

\- Não vou te machucar. – Ela disse, embora soubesse que era de certa forma inútil. – Eu quero te ajudar.

Olhava nos olhos da criatura o tempo todo e ele pareceu entende-la e decidiu confiar, pois voltou a posição original.

Raven mexeu no pelo do animal, observando as feridas. Encontrou o resto de um pedaço de metal enfincado no animal. Ao inspecionar mais de perto, notou ser o resto de uma estaca improvisada. Encontrou ainda outros ferimentos, queimaduras e cortes diversos.

Ação humana. Não tinha dúvidas disso, mas não entendia como uma criatura tão grande poderia não ter reagido. Poderia retalhar um homem em segundos, a julgar pelo tamanho das patas e garras.

Suas mãos se iluminaram de azul e ela começou seu trabalho de cura. Fechou os olhos, se concentrando. Não viu, mas a criatura também o fez.

Fora um trabalho árduo e a criatura acabou adormecida no processo. Quando Raven terminou a cura, a lua já havia surgido e reinava soberana no céu e ela nem ao menos notara. Foi quando uma luz estranha começou a envolver a criatura adormecida e ela teve que cobrir os olhos. Quando a luz parou, não havia mais criatura apenas um rapaz loiro, sem roupa e marcas leves das cicatrizes recém curadas da criatura, além de outras mais antigas espalhadas pelo corpo.

Levou a mão a boca, surpresa, emitindo um pequeno som de susto. Foi o suficiente para que o sono leve do rapaz fosse desperto e assim que ele a viu também se sentou, assustado.

\- V-Você viu isso? – Percebeu que a pergunta era boba e sacudiu a cabeça. – Quer dizer claro que viu, né... Ahm... Obrigado. Por tudo.

\- ... De nada. – Ela respondeu um tanto sem jeito. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas tirou a capa das costas e ofereceu a ele. Ele pareceu não entender por um momento, até que pareceu perceber sua própria nudez e se encolheu, as bochechas ficando vermelhas enquanto pegava a capa oferecida e se cobria.

\- Desculpa por isso. E obrigado. De novo.

\- Tudo bem... – De repente, notou que as feições do rapaz lhe eram estranhamente familiares. - É você... – Deixou escapar.

\- Eu o que? – Ele perguntou, na defensiva. Ele parecia ter a mesma idade que ela, mas sua postura era de um animal assustado.

Pensou nas suas próximas palavras e respirou fundo.

\- Eu... Acho que estou morando na sua casa.

\- _Na minha... Casa...?_ – Do jeito que falava, parecia que casa era um conceito longínquo e praticamente esquecido por ele.

\- Tem fotos de uma criança lá, um menino. E ele... Era muito parecido com você. – Engoliu em seco. – Se quiser posso te levar até lá.

Ele não respondeu, mas quando ela se levantou, ele foi junto.

Abriu a porta e deixou que ele entrasse na frente. Apenas assistiu enquanto ele olhava cada cômodo, os olhos marejados, e tocava nas paredes e objetos, com nostalgia. O levou até o sótão para ver os demais objetos e foi ali que ele chorou, olhando os retratos dos pais.

Passava os dedos sobre as fotos, com óbvio carinho, mas isso fez Raven perceber de repente que sabia de onde vinham aquelas marcas de garras que estavam em toda parte.

Não perguntou e nem disse nada a respeito.

\- Bem, eu... Eu vou pegar minhas coisas. Sinto muito ter invadido a sua casa. – Ela disse, se afastando mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

\- Por favor, não. Fique. Não tem problema. Não é como se eu- Se eu pudesse cuidar desse lugar. Não pertenço mais aos lugares de humanos.

\- Mas você não seria... Um lobisomem? – Arriscou o palpite. Já tinha lido sobre esse tipo de coisa. Nunca achara que era real mas aparentemente era. - Pode ficar como humano, na maior parte do tempo. A casa é sua. É justo que tenha onde morar.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso triste, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não. A minha maldição é um pouco mais chata do que isso. Não é a lua cheia que me transforma. Ela me destransforma.

Ela piscou, começando a compreender.

\- Quer dizer...

\- Eu só consigo me destransformar por uma noite, quando a lua fica cheia. De manhã, eu já não serei mais eu mesmo.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Ele deixou os porta-retratos no lugar, secando as últimas lágrimas e se voltando para ela.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela assentiu.

\- Por que me ajudou? Por que não teve medo?

Considerou sua resposta.

\- Eu... Nunca tive medo de animais. Eles são minha única companhia.

\- Por que? Por que você viveria aqui, sozinha? Onde está a sua família.

Ficou em silêncio. Por fim, disse:

\- Eu... Também sou um monstro.

Ele a olhava sem entender, então ela continuou.

\- Essa não é exatamente minha forma original. – Fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, tinha quatro vermelhos em lugar de dois e sua pele adquirira uma tonalidade avermelhada. – Essa é.

Esperava ver medo nos olhos dele, mas só viu compreensão.

\- O que você é?

\- Sou metade demônio. Meu pai era um demônio e minha mãe humana.

Mais uma vez, os olhos dele só brilhavam de compreensão.

\- Entendo.

Depois daquilo, apenas acabaram a volta pela casa e perceberam que o dia já ia raiar.

\- Bem, foi um prazer te conhecer, Raven. – Ele sorriu, mas ainda parecia triste. – Muito obrigado. Você salvou minha vida. Não sei nem- Se eu merecia... – Mexeu nos cabelos, encabulado.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que ia falar até que ouviu sua própria voz dizendo.

\- Você pode ficar. Eu não ligo que sua forma seja a outra. Eu me dou bem com animais.

Ficou surpreso com a fala dela e demorou até formular uma resposta.

\- Eu... Não sou bem um animal qualquer. Eu sei me controlar hoje em dia, mas eu acho que é perigoso.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo de mim mesma. Mas essa era sua casa. E do que adianta se lá fora você só vai ser perseguido novamente por qualquer humano que te encontrar? Ao menos aqui você teria... Paz. – Ficou meio que sem palavras. Não sabia porque tinha feito aquela proposta, parecia mal pensada, não era seu gênero. Só estava mesmo era cansada de viver sozinha e a perspectiva de ter alguém que a entendesse por perto parecia boa demais para ser verdade. Para deixar escapar assim, tão fácil.

Ele pareceu entender o que ela quis realmente dizer e sorriu dando um passo na direção dela.

\- Tudo bem. Eu fico.

A convivência deles era algo deveras estranho. Garfield, quando transformado, era como um mascote tamanho gigante. Não falava, mas a seguia e estava sempre atento. Era tão carinhoso como um cachorrinho e inconveniente como um. Gostava de se esfregar nas suas pernas como um gato e tinha hábitos noturnos muito fortes. Mas, mesmo assim, Raven conversava com ele e podia ver nos olhos da fera um reflexo dos olhos bem humanos de Garfield.

Às vezes, ela podia sentir que a parte selvagem da fera estava tentando dominá-lo e ela o ajudava a sair das crises. Outras vezes, era ela quem era chamada por vozes a noite e ele a mantinha no lugar e fazia companhia até que aquelas visões passassem.

Quando ele estava em forma humana, aproveitavam para passear pela floresta ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Ela descobriu que a maldição fora jogada nele por um xamã que não gostava dos seus pais e queria que eles sofressem. Garfield não sabia dizer qual era o motivo do ódio, pois era muito pequeno para se lembrar.

Em um dia, foram visitar o local onde o garoto havia enterrado os corpos dos pais.

No outro, foi Raven quem o levou para visitar o tumulo de Angela na cidade.

" _Não é sua culpa"_ era o que sussurravam, enquanto apertavam as mãos um do outro para lembrar que estavam juntos nessa.

Com o tempo, depois de adquirirem confiança, Raven usou seus poderes para criar um canal telepático e assim poderem conversar livremente independente da forma em que o rapaz estivesse.

Oficialmente, Raven não sabia dizer quando foi que o relacionamento deles evoluiu para algo físico, mas também não importava muito. O auto grau de envolvimento emocional já era muito mais íntimo que qualquer contato que poderiam ter.

Mas Raven só notara o quanto estavam próximos e o quanto ele significava para ela quase um ano depois. Era uma das noites em que Garfield estava na sua forma humana e ele tentava consertar uma vitrola antiga de seus pais.

\- Gar, deixa isso para lá, você vai passar a noite toda nisso. Isso nunca funcionou.

\- Ah, mas tem que funcionar! Sabe quanto tempo eu não escuto música? Eu vou enlouquecer se não ouvir nada!

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- O que quer ouvir?

Não entendeu o porquê da pergunta dela, mas pelo que conhecida da garota, não questionou e apenas estendeu um disco de vinil em específico para ela.

Com seus poderes, ela ergueu o disco no ar e simulou o giro e a agulha da vitrola. O som começou a tocar e o loiro ficou boquiaberto.

\- Faixa 3! Bota na faixa 3!

Ela fez o que ele pediu e se distraiu olhando para o disco, não percebendo quando ele se aproximou e a puxou pelas mãos para que se levantasse.

\- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou, achando graça.

\- Tirando uma bela dama para dançar.

\- É, você tem muitas opções por aqui.

\- Ei, deixa eu ser romântico em paz!

A música instrumental começou a tocar e eles tomaram suas posições, girando pela sala vazia. Ele sorria abertamente e ela não conseguiu se parar de sorrir de volta também.

\- Rae, eu estava pensando.

\- Uau, incrível. Conte-me mais desse feito inacreditável.

\- Haha, engraçadinha. – Deu uma pausa antes de retomar, sério. - Você disse que essa aparência não era a sua verdadeira. Não gasta energia ficar assim?

Ficou séria também, desviando o olhar, meio irritada.

\- Gasta, mas porque isso agora? Não é óbvio que eu não quero ficar parecendo um monstro?

\- E você tem certeza de que vai falar isso _pra mim_?

O tom de voz dele fez com que ela o olhasse novamente e se sentiu envergonhada.

\- Eu... Me desculpa.

\- Tá, tudo bem. – Ele sorriu, suas feições se enchendo de ternura. – O que queria dizer mesmo era só que... Eu não me importo com a sua aparência. Você não precisa se esconder de mim.

Olhou-o nos olhos, enquanto continuavam a dança, mas diminuíam o ritmo. Ela fechou os olhos. E quando abriu, suas feições já não eram as mesmas, mas apenas se encontrou com a mesma ternura na expressão de Garfield. Pararam a dança e Garfield tomou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

\- Continua sendo a mulher mais linda desse mundo pra mim.

Mal percebeu as lágrimas descendo por seus olhos. Não quando a única coisa que podia pensar era em seus braços que puxavam o rapaz para perto e o beijo apaixonado que trocavam.

E aí percebeu que eram um do outro e como num bom conto fantasioso, seria assim para sempre.

 **III.**

Poderia ter sido numa vida alternativa, em que tudo está como no fundo, eles desejam que estivesse. Poderia ser na calma de uma vida de um adolescente normal, de uma vida sem poderes, sem sofrimentos, sem tanta luta. Ou melhor, com sofrimentos de proporções menores do que impedir maníacos de destruir a humanidade e coisas assim.

Garfield poderia ter crescido como sendo o filho dos renomados biólogos Mark e Marie Logan. Teria viajado o mundo, ainda bem novo e saberia mais linguagens e dialetos do que poderia contar. As pesquisas genéticas de seus pais renderiam prêmios, aumentando a já grande fortuna dos Logan, fazendo com que o jovem pudesse levar uma vida com um alto padrão, embora na maior parte do tempo estaria enfurnado em casinhas no meio do nada, cercado pela vida selvagem.

Mas, ele se apaixonaria também por animais, como seus pais. Não tinha a vocação de um cientista e preferia ver a si mesmo como um veterinário. Pretendia trabalhar em um santuário de vida animal, algum dia.

Por enquanto, porém, era só um jovem de ensino médio e seus pais, preocupados com a educação dele, voltariam a morar nos Estados Unidos. Com viagens de tempos em tempos, é claro, mas tentavam passar a maior parte do tempo concluindo seus estudos de longe e aproveitaram o tempo para fazer palestras e darem aulas em faculdades.

Garfield seria tratado quase que como uma celebridade na escola. O nome dos Logan pesava, mesmo para quem não se importava com as áreas de pesquisa. Sabiam da vida emocionante do garoto e no começo todos queriam ser seus amigos. Bem, não era difícil, Garfield era uma pessoa naturalmente amigável e expansiva. Mas o que não queria dizer que se conectasse tanto assim com todo mundo. Tinha amigos mais próximos, amigos que realmente sabia que podia contar – como Victor Stone, um dos atletas mais brilhantes da escola, além de também ser filho de cientistas, que logo viraram também amigos do pais do garoto; Kory Anders, uma jovem vinda da índia com quem logo fizera amizade por ser de um país em que ele estivera e gostava muito; Dick Grayson, namorado de Kory, vindo de uma família circense e entendia bem isso de morar em vários lugares e não poder se apegar a nada.

E tinha Rachel Roth, sua namorada, depois de insistir por praticamente um ano.

Rachel, filha de Angela Roth, uma órfã que por muitos anos viveu na rebeldia até que acabou engravidando de um dos namorados e após o pai não assumir a criança, decidiu tomar um rumo na vida. Angela trabalhava de secretária e antes disso fazia bicos como garçonete para poder criar sua filha. Tinham um vínculo forte, típico de mãe e filha que não eram de gerações tão distantes assim e eram, sobre tudo, amigas.

Rachel pretendia trabalhar como assistente social, depois de ouvir as histórias da mãe e perceber como o sistema era ineficiente para gente como ela. Queria ajudar as pessoas e se identificava com o problema da mãe. Sabia que seu final feliz era raro, e que muitas meninas grávidas sofriam largadas nas ruas por falta de auxílio, sem falar nas condições precárias que muito órfãos ficavam.

Sempre morou na mesma cidade e estudou na mesma escola. Era conhecida como sendo "a estranha" da sala, por ter tido suas fases góticas, mas hoje em dia só conservava o visual um pouco mais pesado. Gostava de cores escuras e usava o cabelo roxo, mas não era como se outras meninas também não pintassem os cabelos de cores exóticas! Seja como for, ela tinha essa fama e por não ser lá a pessoa mais social do mundo, a fama ficou.

Teve muitos amigos, mas no ensino médio as coisas ficaram bem mais interessantes. Fez amizade primeiro com Dick Grayson, o que lhe trouxe a animada Kory Anders que logo se tornou sua melhor amiga. Acabou conhecendo melhor Victor Stone por causa deles e se surpreendeu de ver que ele não era só mais um atleta como achava que era e sim uma pessoa com quem podia contar sempre.

E foi obrigada a virar amiga de Garfield Logan. De início, tiveram uma introdução meio ruim, com ele a chamando de metida e ela achou que ele parecia muito mimado e que só queria saber de ser o centro das atenções. Mas, com o tempo, viu que não era bem assim e que o rapaz era bastante sensível e inteligente, quando queria. Mesmo assim, não tinham gostos muito similares e se pegou dizendo não na primeira vez em que ele a chamou para sair. E na segunda. E na terceira. E então percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo porque ele não desistia e já haviam rumores na escola de que eles estavam juntos. Quando Kory veio lhe perguntar porque não tinha contado a ela que os dois estavam namorando, Rachel decidiu que aquilo estava indo longe demais e resolveu aceitar, só para provar que não funcionaria.

Funcionou, como a escola inteira já sabia que ia funcionar, pelo jeito como ele sempre a rodeava tentando fazê-la sorrir e como ela apenas fingia que tentava afastá-lo, mas sempre acabava rindo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O que nos leva ao presente em que eles saíam para mais um encontro. Estavam de mãos dadas, olhando os cartazes do cinema.

\- Por que você não quer ver Power Rangers? – Garfield reclamava. - É um clássico! Você não teve infância por acaso? Eu tive e eu estava morando na África, metade do tempo enfurnado em tribos que nem tinham energia elétrica!

\- A culpa não é minha se você ficava grudado numa televisão na primeira oportunidade que tinha. Eu fazia coisas mais interessantes. – Revirou os olhos. – Com todo o respeito ao gênero, Power Rangers sempre foi uma versão sofisticada de seriados trash. Não faz o meu estilo, não é nada contra o filme ou quem gosta.

\- Ah, cara! Qual é? Você deve ter visto errado. Vou fazer você ver uma maratona de força animal.

\- Por que será que eu já sabia que esse era seu favorito? E péssima escolha, o que eu ainda assistia um pouco quando era pequena era Força do tempo.

\- Aha! Sabia que você tinha que ter tido infância.

\- A falta de opção continuou não fazendo com que eu fosse uma fã. Se queria ver algum filme, podia ter me chamado para ver Logan. Pelo menos é um pouco mais sério.

\- ... Se queria tanto me ver, era só falar. – Ele sorriu e seu lábios tremiam, obviamente querendo rir da própria piada.

- _Gar, por favor._

Os dois começaram a andar, indo em direção a entrada do cinema em si.

\- Mas, voltando ao assunto, pensei que você não gostava de filmes de herói! Você reclamou quando juntou todo mundo pra ver Era de Ultron!

\- Não gosto. Já te disse que acho o gênero super heróis muita mentira e plots muito repetitivos.

\- Você que não conhece direito para ficar falando! Super heróis são incríveis! Vai me dizer que você nunca quis ser um?

\- Não muito. Poderes podem parecer legais, mas como você já devia ter aprendido com todos esses programas que você consome, só trazem sofrimento e responsabilidades. Deixa isso pra ficção, onde sabemos que tudo vai se resolver e ninguém questiona como os heróis causam mais estragos do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- ... Viu, você devia ter ido ver Civil War com a gente.

\- Continuo dispensando.

\- Rae! – Deixou os ombros caírem, desistindo. – Ah, mas você bem que gostou da Feiticeira Escarlate, não gostou?

\- Achei a personagem interessante, mas também muito overpower.

\- Ah, para com isso! Eu sei que gostou! E se você fosse uma heroína seria tipo ela, com um visual bacana e uns poderes sobrenaturais bem loucos!

\- E você decidiu isso baseado em que?

\- Você gosta de Harry Potter.

\- Todo mundo gosta de Harry Potter.

\- Pff, ok, critique a minha imaginação também.

Fez beicinho e ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Ok, tudo bem. Posso ser a overpower do grupo. E o que você faria? Se transformaria em animais?

Ele considerou o que ela disse e sorriu.

\- ... Até que seria uma ideia bem maneira. Viu, Rae? Você consegue ser legal quando quer! O Vic, a Kory e o Dick também estariam na equipe, a gente seria tipo os vingadores só que melhores. E nós seriamos o casal principal.

\- Tem certeza que não seria a Kory e o Dick? Eu pareço mais a esquisita do grupo e você, o mascote não oficial.

\- Nah, a gente seria melhor. Nosso fã clube ia ser bem mais legal, pode acreditar. E o nosso visual ia ser melhor também.

\- Gostaria de saber de onde você tira base para tantas afirmações.

Chegaram em frente ao cinema. A fila era pequena e logo seriam atendidos. Os dois olharam para cima, para os nomes e horários dos filmes em cartaz.

\- ... Quer ver A Bela e a Fera? – Ele perguntou se virando para ela.

\- ... Não tenho objeções para isso. – Ela sorriu, olhando-o também.

\- Rae, quer ser a bela da minha fera?

Ela deu um tapa na testa, mas era verdade que sorria.

\- _Cala a boca, Gar._ É sério.

Ele apenas riu da reação dela.

E assim era como tudo poderia ter sido. Mas não era. E entreter esse tipo de ideia era perigoso. Se destino existia, uma coisa era certa: ele não podia ser alterado depois que acontecia. E essa história jamais iria acontecer.

Apenas em sonhos.

 **IV.**

Poderia ter sido num desencontro. Desses que na vida muitas vezes acontece. Ás vezes, nem tudo dá certo como poderia e não nos resta mais nada além de viver alheios a um a possibilidade melhor.

Sim, poderia ter sido apenas um capricho do acaso, anos atrasado em relação a realidade.

Ravena seguia sozinha pelas ruas de uma cidade que mal lembrava o nome. Não lhe importava mais esses detalhes. Cada cidade era apenas uma parada temporária, adiando sua volta ao inferno, de onde sabia que não deveria exatamente ter saído. Aprisionara Trigon, mas por quanto tempo? Se deixara guiar por seus sentimentos egoístas de querer um lugar para si, de sentir falta de pessoas ao seu redor e onde isso a levara?

Estava fazendo o caminho de volta ao pequeno albergue que tinha encontrado para ficar. As roupas em tons escuros, a cabeça baixa. Tinha quinze anos e vivia completamente sozinha. Abraçou o próprio corpo. Mesmo que estivesse cercada de gente, não era a mesma coisa de ter um lar. As lembranças de Azarath eram as únicas boas lembranças que tinha e cada vez mais achava que essas coisas não eram para ela. Coisas como família.

Virou numa ruazinha escura e vazia. Não repara que era seguida. Só despertou dos próprios pensamentos quando alguém colidiu bruscamente com ela por trás, empurrando-a. A figura saíra correndo em desabalada fuga e Ravena teve um pressentimento e, checando o bolso do casaco teve certeza de que aquela pessoa tinha roubado sua carteira. Irritada, ergueu a mão, entoando seu encantamento e a figura foi envolvida em energia preta, sendo levitada do chão.

\- Devolva o que pegou. – Falou se aproximando da figura.

Agora reparava que era um garoto, bem mais baixo que ela, usando casaco e boné como se não quisesse ser reconhecido. De fato, mal conseguia ver o rosto dele.

\- C-Como- F-Foi você quem fez isso?! – Ele perguntou e ela confundiu seu tom com medo. Ela suspirou.

\- Não vou fazer nada demais com você. Só quero que devolva minha carteira, por favor.

\- Cara... ISSO FOI INCRÍVEL! – Ele falou estranhamente animado, e tirou a carteira do bolso estendendo na direção dela. Ravena então fez com que ele pousasse suavemente, estranhando a reação, mas pegando a carteira. Notou que as mãos do garoto eram verdes. Quando olhou o rosto dele novamente, agora ficava bem claro de que a pele toda dele era verde e por isso ele tentava encobrir suas feições. – Eu nunca vi nada igual! Seus poderes são muito irados! Você é uma heroína? Com certeza, né, desculpa a pergunta. Mas é que eu nunca te vi antes e eu sou fã de todos os heróis! Qual o seu codinome?

\- Um ladrão fã de heróis? Parece difícil de acreditar. – Disse levemente irritada, franzindo a testa. – E não sou heroína nenhuma.

\- Ah, é... Isso... Bem, desculpa, é sério. É que eu estava com fome e não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha... – Passou a mão na nuca, envergonhado. – O quê? Como pode? Já tentou procurar a Liga? Ou os Titãs? Eles são o máximo, pode apostar!

\- Eles não têm vagas para gente como eu. – Falou mais irritada ainda, se virando para sair.

Não viu como o sorriso dele desmoronou.

\- Eles... Eles também não aceitaram você?

Ravena parou. E tornou a olhar o menino.

\- Eu tentei entrar pra Patrulha do Destino e pros Titãs mas aparentemente eu precisaria de uma assinatura do meu responsável legal. – Ele riu, amargo e ela podia dizer que tinha mais por trás daquela história. – Nunca pensei que pra salvar o mundo tinha que preencher papelada. Achei que era só sair por aí chutando bundas de vilões.

Ele chutou uma pedra no chão. Ela pensou em ir embora, mas, quando viu, já estava falando.

\- Não conheço os Titãs. Eu pedi ajuda para a Liga mas... Eles não gostaram muito de mim. – Ou melhor dizendo Zatanna sentiu a herança demoníaca dela. Era natural que achassem que abrigar a garota parecia uma má ideia.

\- Sério? Mas seus poderes parecem tão legais! Você tem muuita sorte!

 _Sorte._ O que mais tinha era azar por conta dos seus poderes. Não podia viver uma vida normal. As pessoas não confiavam nela. Nem ela mesmo confiava em si mesmo, mesmo depois de todo o bem que ela fez na terra, parando criminosos por conta própria em cada cidade que ia.

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas logo ouviu passos e suspirou. Ia ter que ter muita paciência pelo visto.

\- Ei! Ei, desculpa! Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Eu não queria, me desculpa. É que faz muito tempo que não falo com ninguém desde que fugi de casa, sabe, as pessoas geralmente não reagem bem ao lance do verde e aí eu fico meio sozinho.

\- Fugiu de casa, é? Seus pais devem estar preocupados. Não devia ter feito isso. – Ravena já imaginava que ele fosse algum tipo de adolescente rebelde.

Ele parou de segui-la e Ravena percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada e pôde sentir as emoções doloridas que ele emanava. Parou e se virou, vendo a dor nos olhos dele.

\- Eles morreram. Meu tutor atual quer me matar para ficar com o dinheiro da minha família. E ele não curte muito o lance de herói. – Deu de ombros, como se não se importasse tanto assim, mas ela podia sentir suas emoções e de repente sentiu muita, muita raiva daquele homem que perseguia o garoto.

\- ... Me desculpa pelo que eu disse. – Disse por fim.

\- Tudo bem. Ei, e você? O que faz por aqui?

\- ... Pode-se dizer que eu também fugi de casa.

Começou a sentir uma forte identificação pelo menino, mas sabia que aquilo era mais reflexo dos sentimentos dele. Era difícil ser empata, às vezes.

\- ... Sabe o que a gente devia fazer? – Ele perguntou animado, os olhos brilhando.

\- Não. Não vamos viajar por aí juntos.

\- Ah, qual é! Você tem algo melhor pra fazer? A gente podia se ajudar!

\- Você estava tentando me roubar, por que eu deveria confiar em você?

\- E-Eu sei é que- Ugh! Olha, as vezes eu preciso apelar, mas não é por mal, ok? Eu não pude exatamente pegar nada quando saí. E não posso deixar que ele me rastreie.

Ela suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, eu acredito em você.

\- Jura? Uau, você é mesmo o máximo! Qual o seu nome?

\- Ravena. E o seu?

\- Garfield. Mas como herói eu gosto de usar Mutano. – Colocou as mãos na cintura, como se quisesse emular uma pose de efeito. Não funcionou, é claro.

\- E qual o seu poder afinal? Além de ser irritante e não calar a boca nunca?

O garoto apenas sorriu, e no momento seguinte um corvo verde estava pairando no lugar onde ele estava. O corvo voou para o ombro dela, dando-lhe uma bicada de leve.

\- O que acha agora, ehm? – O animal falou com a mesma voz do garoto e ela se surpreendeu um pouco.

\- Interessante.

Ele voou para o chão novamente e se transformou num gato, se esfregando nas pernas dela antes de voltar a forma humana.

\- Então, o que me diz? Podemos formar sua sociedade?

Ravena pensou. Estava cansada de ficar sozinha. Uma companhia... Talvez fosse bom.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos, antes que eu me arrependa.

Ele sorriu, de orelha a orelha, batendo continência.

\- Você quem manda!

Não tinha ideia do que estava começando. Nenhum dos dois se conhecia tão bem e logo aprenderiam exatamente o quão diferentes eram. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha algo que os unia e era a rejeição e o sentimento de querer pertencer a algum lugar. Queriam fazer o bem, mesmo que tudo conspirasse para que não o fizessem. No final, talvez tivessem semelhanças o suficiente para fazer a estranha dupla funcionar e juntos, um dia, quem sabe, poderiam encontrar um lar um no outro.

 **V.**

Poderia ser simplesmente o futuro. Um futuro melhor ou ao menos uma tentativa. Não há nada mais próximo de destino quando duas pessoas, apesar de todas as outras alternativas, escolhem uma a outra e permanecem juntas. Poderiam ser uma família. Não agora, ou em cinco anos, mas talvez em dez. Quinze. Não importavam as datas.

Garfield se encontrava na sala, deitado no colchão junto de uma menininha e vários brinquedos espalhados ao redor dos dois. Se apoiava num dos braços, enquanto vigiava a garota.

A menininha pegou um bloquinho de um conjunto de montar e jogou para fora do colchão, rindo alto e olhando para o pai, esperando que ele pegasse. Tinha cabelos curtinhos, escuros como os da mãe, assim como os olhos. A pele era de um tom esverdeado um pouco mais pálido que a cor da pele do pai e orelhas pontudas. Era a cara do pai quando criança, as mesmas bochechas e o sorriso, mas nenhum dos dois saberia disso.

\- Ah, não, Marie, já é a quinta vez. Não vou pegar. – Disse simplesmente a filha de quase um ano, que continuou o olhando e rindo.

Pegou um paninho para limpar a boca da filha.

\- Por que você não dorme? Papai e mamãe já estão muito cansados e você já brincou muito hoje. – Falou enquanto observava a filha praticamente o ignorar, brincando com um de seus bichinhos de borracha. – Por que você não é boazinha e dorme com TV como qualquer criança normal, ehm? – Perguntou inutilmente, fazendo carinho nas bochechinhas dela.

Ela apenas riu, como se entendesse o que ele dizia e achasse muito engraçado deixar todo mundo em casa acordado por conta dela. Garfield acabou rindo junto.

\- Não te dá muita autoridade se você rir de tudo que ela faz, sabia? – A voz de Ravena soou, da poltrona. Garfield observou a esposa não-oficial, enquanto ela lia na poltrona, não muito longe.

\- É irresistível! Já viu como ela é fofa! Como você consegue não rir?

 _É claro que ela não conseguia não achar as atitudes da filha adoráveis._

\- Você podia pelo menos tentar não fazer isso quando ela tenta subir nos móveis.

Garfield fez uma careta.

\- Droga, você está certa.

\- E qual a novidade?

\- Shhh, Rae.

Viu que a menina tinha acabado de dar um bocejo e resolveu mudar de estratégia, a puxando para perto e fazendo com que ela se deitasse. Pegou o coelhinho que ela usava para dormir e começou a brincar com ele para distrair a menina risonha.

Ravena apenas observava tudo por cima do livro. Nunca achou que ia ter uma vida tão... Caseira. Mas também não achou que viveria mais do que dezesseis anos. Tudo que vinha era lucro.

Mesmo que as coisas estivessem tão diferentes agora – Os Titãs tinham acabado e muitos dos seus antigos amigos foram para outros grupos – Podia dizer que estava feliz. Garfield fora brevemente fazer parte da recém reformada Patrulha do Destino, mas acabou desistindo. Ela tentou por um tempo ver como se adaptaria a vida humana normal, mas também não deu certo sozinha. No final, ficaram os dois juntos, sem ter exatamente para onde irem.

Depois de tantas idas e vindas do relacionamento deles durante todos os anos em que se conheciam, finalmente entraram num consenso de que realmente queriam ficar juntos. Já tinham superado vilões, o fim do mundo e todas as piores fases da vida de cada um. Não havia nenhuma desculpa que pudessem usar de porque não ficarem juntos.

E juntos acabaram ficando.

Marie não estava exatamente nos planos deles, mas aconteceu e foi uma mudança bem-vinda. Finalmente, parecia que tinham uma razão para existirem novamente. Os dois tinham a péssima tendência de querem se sentir uteis o tempo todo, e Marie deu uma motivação para eles.

E não era só ela, pensou Ravena, colocando a mão por sobre o ventre carinhosamente. O segundo filho tinha sido sim planejado. Marie não precisaria ficar sozinha e Garfield sempre quisera ter filhos. Ravena tinha gostado de ser mãe, por mais que ainda tivesse um certo medo de que alguma das crianças herdassem seus dons. Mas não tinha acontecido nada até agora. Talvez estivesse tudo bem e ela queria viver um pouco essa vida de fantasia em que podiam formar uma família normal e serem felizes assim. Era pedir demais?

\- Acho que ela finalmente dormiu. – Sussurrou Garfield e Ravena despestrou de seus pensamentos. A menininha estava deitada de lado, perto do pai e Garfield a embalava com uma das mãos, simulando o embalo do berço.

\- Ótimo, agora você só vai precisar fazer isso a noite toda.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar assustado.

\- Não fala isso nem brincando!

Ela apenas riu, baixinho. Olhou o relógio. Já estava perto de meia noite. Fechou o livro, colocando-o de lado.

Garfield tentou tirar a mão de cima de Marie, testando se ela ia continuar dormindo. Deu um suspiro aliviado quando ela não se mexeu e nem abriu os olhos. Ele se sentou no colchão, se perguntando quais as chances dele conseguir leva-la até o berço assim quando Ravena tornou a falar.

\- Você acha que vamos ser bons pais?

Era a terceira vez que ela perguntava. A primeira vez fora quando descobriram da gravidez, a segunda quando Marie nasceu. Das outras vezes, ele não respondera nada. E ela já esperava por silêncio dessa vez.

Ele olhou para ela e ela retribuiu o olhar, como já haviam feito das outras vezes.

\- Não. – Ele finalmente respondeu e ela nem ao menos se surpreendeu. – Nenhum de nós teve uma infância normal para saber como deveria ser.

Ela pensou em Azarath. Os monges nem ao menos tinham deixado que sua mãe a criasse. As vezes, se perguntava se as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes se ao menos pudesse ter crescido com ela. Hoje em dia acreditava que a ideia de que não podia criar laços com as pessoas devido a seus poderes completamente irracional. Fizera muitos laços ao longo dos anos e a única coisa que eles fizeram foi fortalecê-la.

\- Eu nem lembro se meus pais biológicos era bons de verdade. – Ele continuou. – A cada ano que passa, menos eu lembro deles! E seguir o exemplo do Mento seria horrível, você sabe. Acho que não temos ideia de como um bom pai deve agir. Então não acho que vamos ser bons pais, porque mesmo que a gente fosse, não teríamos como saber. – Ele se levantou, indo até Ravena e se inclinando para beija-la no topo da cabeça. – Mas eu sei que vamos tentar nosso melhor. E eu acho que isso é o que importa.

Ela sorriu, deixando que Garfield a puxasse do sofá e se beijaram de verdade. Sabia que Marie e a criança que estava por vir eram suas maiores prioridades. Confiava em Garfield, ele já tinha lhe dado provas o suficiente de que era confiável e que de certa forma até pensavam parecido, em alguns quesitos. Sabia o quanto família era importante para ele e ele sabia o quanto era para ela.

Terminou ela levando a pequena Marie até seu berço e por sorte, a menina apenas se aninhara mais ao sentir o cheiro da mãe.

Tudo parecia muito fácil, muito perfeito, o que fazia ela se perguntar porque demorara tanto em assumir um relacionamento estável com o transmorfo. Mas sabia que nada era tão fácil assim. Nunca era. Não para eles.

Mas por hora, podiam sonhar com um futuro melhor e saber que seja o que for que acontecesse, estariam juntos e escreveriam a própria história.

 **VI.**

Ravena acreditava em destino, quando morava em Azarath. Os monges lhe ensinaram sobre sua profecia e era nisso que acreditava. As pessoas podiam ser fadadas a um destino que era maior do que elas mesmas.

A ideia de destino como algo positivo só veio conhecer na Terra. Aqui, usavam a palavra em vão, para dizer que qualquer situação poderia ser destino. Não achava que deviam usar uma palavra que a marcara de forma tão negativa quando diziam que era destino ela ter encontrado os Titãs. Não, não era destino. Se recusava a pôr nisso o mesmo peso de sua profecia. Por acaso queriam dizer que conhecer aquelas pessoas maravilhosas que a acolheram e destruí-los depois, tudo fazia parte da mesma obra maior?

Preferia se recusar a acreditar. Aquilo era acaso, sorte, ou consequência das ações dela, mas não destino.

 _Depois que venceu Trigon, Ravena parou de acreditar em destino._

Cada um escrevia a sua própria história. Era nisso que acreditava. O resto eram coincidências felizes ou infelizes ou apenas coisas que aconteciam. Não era uma força maior que determinava quem morria e quem não. Eram consequências de ações de terceiros, combinados com o acaso.

E era assim que vivia.

\- Ei, Ravena, você acredita em destino? – Foi o que o transmorfo da equipe perguntou para ela numa noite. Estavam sozinhos na sala da torre, era já bem tarde e Mutano assistia TV enquanto ela lia.

Quando ele puxou conversa, ela abaixou o livro e ele desligou a TV. Aparentemente ele queria ser sério, o que era raro. Não que achasse que o verdinho era realmente alguém sem profundidade; O que aprendera sobre ele em todos esses anos de convivência é que ele era uma pessoa extremamente fechada, na verdade, no que tangia as coisas realmente importantes. Ela frequentemente era invadida por emoções fortes vindas dele, mas nem sempre ele as demonstrava ou revelava o motivo delas. Essa noite, não era diferente, pois não conseguia detectar em que humor exatamente ele estava.

\- O meu destino era causar o fim do mundo. E isso não aconteceu. É claro que não acredito.

\- Sim, mas isso era uma profecia. Não era destino.

\- E qual a diferença, para você?

Ele desviou o olhar, perdido observando o horizonte da cidade pela amplas janelas da Torre.

\- Acho que destino é algo bom. E não é o que define quem você é ou o que vai fazer é só... Tem umas coisas que tem que acontecer no caminho. Mas o que fazer com elas, é com a gente.

\- Parece um conceito muito complicado para explicar coisas que estão fora do nosso alcance. Qual a diferença entre acaso e essa sua definição?

\- É que- - Ele coçou a cabeça, tentando encontrar uma boa definição. – Sabe, a gente encontrar com a Terra, por exemplo, isso era destino. O que aconteceu depois foram escolhas.

Fazia tempo que ele não tocava no nome dela. Na verdade, era um nome um tanto quanto evitado na Torre. Ainda trazia dor a todos, a traição e redenção da Markoviana, mas todos sabiam que para Mutano isso era muito pior. Ainda mais depois do dia em que jurara que a tinha visto na cidade. Ele nunca mais falara disso, mas Ravena tinha a sensação de que não era um delírio da parte dele essa história.

\- Sendo assim, qual a importância dela no nosso destino? Se o destino faz parte de uma obra maior, um encontro não quer dizer nada-

\- -Mas as ações depois são o que contam. Eu sei o que quer dizer. Mas talvez destino... Não tenha que ser algo tão grande quanto todos pensam.

Tinha que concordar com ele. Fazia sentido, embora ainda achasse que era uma conversa filosófica demais e com pouca base racional. De qualquer forma, respeitou a opinião dele.

\- E por que você está pensando em coisas como destino? Não me diga que quer deixar se levar pelos caprichos de uma força imaginária.

\- Não! Não de jeito nenhum. É besteira mas... Eu só tava pensando que seria legal se mesmo se tudo fosse diferente, todos nós acabássemos nos encontrando. De alguma maneira. Mesmo que as coisas não fossem as mesmas.

\- Mas seguindo essa lógica, poderia existir um universo em que sejamos inimigos e não amigos. As escolhas que fazemos pode mudar tudo.

Ele parou e considerou a hipótese.

\- Não acho que eu e você pudéssemos ser inimigos algum dia. Não por escolha própria.

\- Por que? Somos diferentes o suficiente para não nos entendermos o tempo todo. Num outro universo podíamos levar isso ao extremo. O que te faz pensar que não?

\- É um palpite.

Ele ficou em silêncio e ela voltou os olhos para o seu livro. Ele se espreguiçou, botando os braços em cima nas costas do sofá.

\- Eu acho que eu só gosto da ideia de ter algo só pra mim no mundo, não importasse o que acontecesse. – Ele fechou os olhos, mantendo um sorriso, mas suas emoções estavam nebulosas. – É meio infantil da minha parte, né?

Ela o olhou, pensando a respeito.

\- Não. Eu acho... Que também gostaria que houvesse algo só pra mim. E que fosse uma coisa boa, para variar.

Ele abriu os olhos e a olhou com uma intensidade estranha, como as vezes fazia. Ela sempre associava isso como alguma coisa animal e primitiva, já que não lembrava de mais ninguém que conseguisse fazer esse olhar especifico além de alguns felinos.

\- É egoísta querer que exista alguém no mundo que a função seja apenas me encontrar?

\- Salvamos o mundo todo dia. Acho que temos o direito de sermos egoístas de vez em quando. E de qualquer forma, se essa pessoa existir só para te encontrar, então você também só existe para encontrar com ela. O destino não daria importâncias diferentes a uma pessoa.

\- Faz sentido. – Ele se ergueu do sofá rindo. – Caramba, Rae, você é esperta mesmo.

\- Não é difícil te impressionar.

Ela voltou o olhar ao livro, mas quando percebeu ele já estava na frente dela, puxando o livro de suas mãos e colocando um marcador cuidadosamente antes de coloca-lo de lado.

\- Tá tarde, Rae, são quase meia noite. Você devia dormir. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

\- E você não? – Ela aceitou a mão de qualquer jeito e deixou-se ser puxada.

\- Estamina animal.

\- Não parece funcionar quando você acorda todo dia na hora do almoço.

\- Ei! Eu nem faço tanto isso, ok? Eu já melhorei muito!

\- Uhum, sei.

Notou que dentro de toda essa conversa, sua mão continuava na dele. Ele devia ter percebido agora também pois soltou sua mão num movimento não muito gracioso. Acabaram os dois se olhando, olho no olho.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, e Ravena não sabia porque aquele tipo de cena estava se tornando cada vez menos incomum para ela. Quando conheceu Mutano, jamais achara que teriam grandes momento de conversa sozinhos. Mas aos poucos, começou a conhecer o garoto e ver que ele era mais do que as piadinhas sem graça. E então, por incrível que pareça, passou a entende-lo um pouco melhor. Ainda tinha coisas que não entendia – as emoções confusas dele, suas próprias emoções que as vezes também pareciam se alterar perto dele. O fato de que de alguma forma, ele conseguia bloquear parte dos seus poderes – convivência com Mento, era o que ele mesmo explicara uma vez em que ela não aguentara e perguntara – e que não adiantava por quanto tempo se conhecessem, sempre achava que ainda não vira tudo sobre ele.

Seu relacionamento era diferente do que com os outros colegas de equipe. Entedia Robin com a perfeição de quem já esteve na mente um do outro; Estelar era praticamente a irmã que nunca tivera, já trocaram de corpo uma vez e era fácil para elas entenderem uma a outra embora fossem tão diferentes; Ciborgue era como um pilar, um amigo que escolhia para ter muitas conversas importantes porque ele era um bom ouvinte e se entendiam bem sem precisar de uma explicação para isso; Mutano era algo conturbado, alguns dias mal tolerava a presença dele, em outros sentia falta se ele não viesse conversar com ela e alguns dias simplesmente sentia como se somente ela pudesse entender o que se passava na cabeça do garoto e que ele mesmo a conhecia melhor do que ela mesmo poderia entender. Era estranho, era confuso e não era exatamente agradável. Não para ela que tinha dificuldade com esse tipo de coisa, que por tanto tempo fora privada de elos emocionais e que tentou se privar deles por mais tempo ainda. Era fácil se conectar com os outros Titãs. Com Mutano era fácil, porém sempre sentia como se não estivesse preparada para isso e então as coisas se tornavam difíceis.

De repente, luzes vermelhas piscaram e o alarme de emergência começou a soar. Qualquer feitiço no qual estavam presos foi quebrado, logo os outros Titãs se juntaram a eles e se reuniram ao redor da grade tela onde Robin já mostrava os detalhes da emergência para eles.

De novo, cairiam na rotina. Demoraria dias, até meses para que tivesessem outro momento como aquele – outra razão pelo qual seu relacionamento com Mutano era estranho, era devagar e parecia sofrer retrocessos a cada poucos dias e ela nunca sabia dizer se o problema estava nela, nele ou nos dois. Era como se procurassem um ao outro no escuro, dançando uma música que ninguém ouvia, num desespero de que talvez o acaso fizesse o trabalho final de os juntar.

Era como se se procurassem sem saber que já tinham se achado.

Usou sua magia voar pela noite escura, seguindo a pista da mais nova ameaça na cidade. Viu um falcão verde pelo canto do olho.

... Por um momento lembrou das palavras dele e pensou que aquilo fazia bastante sentido. Talvez os dois estivessem destinados a se encontrar, de alguma forma. E restaria a eles decidir o que fazer depois disso.

E ela realmente não tinha a menor ideia do que fariam, mas achava que Mutano estava certo de que, ao menos, não conseguiriam se odiar, não de verdade.

Talvez, daquela vez, isso tudo não fosse só o acaso.

E naquele momento, Ravena acreditou que destino, pelo menos daquela espécie, poderia ser mesmo real.

* * *

Fim

* * *

Vamos as notinhas de rodapé. Essa fic tem muitos elementos de comics e até de outras adaptações de Jovens Titãs, então, como ninguém é obrigado a saber, vou fazer uma geral das coisas, indo por AU:

1) Tem nada importante, mas só dizendo que se você nunca pensou em au de Caça as Bruxas com a Ravena você está perdendo oportunidades na vida.

2) A aparência da Ravena foi baseada num arco das comics em que inclusive aparecem os meio irmãos dela. Se você jogar no google "Pride Raven Titans" deve aparecer uma imagem... Eu colocaria aqui mas sabemos como é o FF. Pra quem não sabe a backstory "estendida" do Mutano, o xamã que eu citei é real, tinha um curandeiro de uma tribo que odiava os Logan e depois do Mutano ficar órfão tentou contratar uns americanos para matar ele (só tem gente fina na backstory do Gar, é uma beleza). A Arella na verdade se chamava Angela quando morava na terra e Arella foi o nome que ela adotou em Azarath. E foi mal pela inconsistência histórica desse AU, confesso que fui escrevendo o que eu queria sem montar muito um universo totalmente plausível. Não quis usar a época da Bela e a Fera original porque sairia próximo ao primeiro AU então quis botar algo meio anos 80 mas sem pesquisar anos 80 MAS É CONTO DE FADAS, VALE TUDO XD

3) O famoso High School AU que na verdade eu nem gosto. Só de nota, eu fiquei na dúvida de se a Estelar iria querer ser humana ou não, mas como as coisas em Tamaran são meio caóticas, talvez ela tenha sua fantasia de terráquea também.

4) Aqui eu usei a backstory da Ravena que é contada no filme Liga da Justiça vs Jovens Titãs porque não lembrava se no desenho eles deram qualquer explicação de porque ela estava na Terra e eu gostei da explicação do filme. Quanto a Ravena ser rejeitada pela Liga, é de certa forma verdade pois no quadrinhos ela veio a Terra para montar uma força de heróis contra Trigon e eles não quiseram ajudar por conta da interferência da Zatanna que sentiu o sangue demoníaco dela. O Mutano realmente foi recusado pelos Titãs e a Patrulha do Destino numa das comics pela razão descrita. E quem não sabe, Gar teve um tutor gente fina que era o advogado da família Logan e que queria mesmo matar ele para ficar com o dinheiro.

5) Esse AU é parte de um AU maior que eu não sei afinal se vai ter futuro ou não. Se tiver, talvez seja em inglês e não nesse site. Veremos. AH E PRA QUEM NÃO MANJA DO MENTO DAS COMICS: Se você achou ele um cara não muito sensível no desenho, no original ele é pior mas isso é plot para outra fic que eu talvez escreva então GHFAHSGDFGH

6) Pra quem não sabe (eu mesma não sabia por muito tempo) a Terra nasceu num pais fictício chamado Markovia, por tanto é Markoviana e ela é bastarda da família real de Markovia por isso ela tem o sobrenome Markov. Em resumo, Garfield pode não pegar muito mas quando pega, PEGA MUITO BEM.

Muito obrigada a quem ler! Se puderem, deixem sua review embora eu ache que o fandom BR tá meio mortinho então... Enfim, quem leu, espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
